


The Break

by Elizabethtudor



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethtudor/pseuds/Elizabethtudor
Summary: After breaking Anakin’s lightsaber in two, Rey bids farewell to an unconscious Kylo Ren.





	The Break

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fact that Kylo passes out without his lightsaber and wakes up with it clipped to his belt is likely a continuity error but I wanted to play with the idea of Rey putting it there.

His hand lay expectantly between them, his palm awaiting hers. Rey knew in that moment that it could all be so simple, that she could reach out her hand and touch his. She imagined how it would feel: the cool leather of his glove and the slight shake of his hand. She wondered how it would compare to the bare skin she had touched in that hut. His hand shook then as it did now. Rey wondered when was the last time Kylo had been touched. With the joining of two hands into one, she would solidify her part in the story.  
But she couldn’t quite let it go. “Let the past die,” he had said. The Jedi were gone and the Sith with them. The Resistance was still alive. Finn was still alive. And they needed her, Rey the nobody. She raised her hand towards the lightsaber. Quickly, Kylo raised his hand to meet hers.  
The force between them threatened to tear her apart. In that moment, she felt it all: Kylo’s desperate need to prove himself, to be seen for what he was instead of who others expected him to be, and hidden somewhere deep inside the familiar smirk of a scoundrel who refused to die. She wondered what he felt from her or if now he couldn’t feel anything at all.  
The crack of the lightsaber rivalled the crack of the ship that came second. Rey was thrown back, injured but alive. The lightsaber lay in two between herself and Kylo. Kylo lay in a heap, unconscious. Ignoring the lightsaber, Rey went towards him. Kylo’s own lightsaber was discarded beside him. Gently, Rey returned it to his belt. In the stillness, Rey looked at Kylo and could see in his face traces of the boy who had once been Ben. She reached her hand out to touch the scar she had given him. The skin was hard and rigid. Maybe he wasn’t their last hope. Maybe the light within him still burned dimly. But now wasn’t the time for what-ifs or could-bes. Rey clipped Kylo’s lightsaber to his belt and leaned to kiss his forehead. He was on his own now. If there was any light inside him, only Ben Solo could bring it out. Then, she rose, picked up the pieces of the lightsaber, and went to find The Resistance.  
She didn’t look back.


End file.
